What Good Can Come of all this?
by Alucardz-pet
Summary: I CAN NOT BELEIVE THIS!!!!!! I was sent to the DBZ world without any explenation or anything and now I am just trying to survive my time here without dieing from embarisment!
1. WHAT THE HELL and how it got started

I got home from school, I had the urge to play on my guitar, and I was inspired. A tune was in my head that I had to play. So I got it out of it's case and plonked away at the strings. There was this noise, a very high pitched sound that only sensitive ears could hear, then a mighty flash came in front of me, it felt like it went through me. Before I knew I fell over and hit my head. I heard a muffled voice, me not seeing the people, because of coming in and out of consciousness, I blacked out.   
I had a terrible dream, someone had stolen my guitar and abandoned me for no use of being a slave, and he took all my money and left me. I bolted up; happy it was just a dream, then looked around, and completely dumfounded? it looked like I was in a cartoon! I looked to the left of me and saw a terrified boy, who I didn't want to believe was there, was my cutest character, Gohan. I couldn't believe it, me in a nice fluffy bed in Dragonball Z! It had to be there was no other option. I was snapped out of my senses.  
"Are you ok?" He asked me. I smiled at him  
"I think so" I answered. He gave me a shy smile. Then Goku popped his head round the door.  
"Oh good, you're awake, how are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Ok I guess" I rubbed my head and hissed. "Just a bit sore" I said painfully.  
"It would be, you had a nasty fall" Goku said as he walked over to me. He gently looked for a bump while I winced.  
"I'll go get Chi-chi" he said. I tried to look up high without tilting my head, but instead I made myself go cross-eyed and hurt them.  
Goku chuckled at me.  
"Cute" And he walked out the room. I turned to Gohan.  
"So what's your name?" I asked him.  
"Gohan" He said. Of course I already knew, but he didn't know that.  
"That's cool, I like it" I said smiling.  
"Thank-you, so what's your name?" He asked.  
"Lianne Savage, spelt with an I not an E, but my friends just call me Lenny"  
"Wow, I've never met a girl called Lenny"  
"Is that a good thing?" I asked worried  
"Sure it is" He said and smiled. From downstairs we heard a big 'BONG'. I looked at Gohan and saw him wincing.  
"Goku, I thought I told you not to eat the meal before it's on the table" I heard a lady shout. I thought, 'It must be Chi-chi'.  
"But Chi-chi?" Goku whined. "I came down to tell you that the girl is awake"  
"You should've told me sooner," She said as I heard footsteps on the stairs. She came through the door with a worried look on her face.  
"Oh thank Kami you're awake" She said and sat on the bed to check my temperature.  
"You're normal" She sighed "How do you feel?"  
"Fine, I'm just sore on my head" I told her  
"I'll get my bandages and first aid kit, what's your name?" She asked  
"Lianne" I said a bit shyly  
"Where do you live?"  
"Um, well, I, uh I sort of live?" I stuttered "Can I tell you later?"  
"Ok tell us after dinner, are you hungry?" Chi-chi asked  
"Sure am, I could eat a horse" I said like a hungry wolf  
"Me too!" Gohan Shouted  
"Me three" Goku continued. I grinned. Chi-chi did a small laugh. I took off the covers and swung my legs round. Goku's stomach rumbled. I giggled, and Chi-chi rolled her eyes.  
"Heh heh" Goku said nervously.  
"Come on, lets go get some food down your stomachs" Chi-chi said. I got up and felt a rush of dizziness comes over me, but it went. I followed Goku downstairs, with Gohan behind. Chi-chi shut the door.  
"Hey you two" Gohan and Me stopped and turned around. I nearly fell off the top of the stairs but I eventually regained balance.  
"Go into the bathroom and wash your hands" Said Chi-chi  
"Ok mum" Gohan said. Chi-chi and Goku walked downstairs.  
"Follow me I'll show you where the bathroom is"  
"Ok" I said, so I did. He opened the door; I found my mouth falling on the floor because the bathroom was so shiny and clean.  
"And here's the sink" Gohan said. He turned the tap on, and I put my hands under and rinsed them, he did the same. I looked up and saw a mirror, I was so shocked, my face was smooth my hair was dark red and I had green eyes, I didn't think it was me for a second.  
"What's wrong?" Gohan asked me.  
"Oh? Nothing, I just ? I just didn't recognise myself" I said. He raised an eyebrow at me while I dried my hands. He motioned me to come out of the bathroom. I followed him downstairs and when we got to the kitchen, I wouldn't of thought I'd seen so much food in my life, there was stacks of it.  
"Come and sit down dear" Chi-chi said to me.  
"Thank-you" I said and sat down in between Chi0chi and Gohan.  
"Wow Chi-chi, you've really out done yourself, " Goku said, as he smelled in the potatoes.  
"Why thank-you Goku, you can all start now". You wouldn't believe how fast they ate (except Chi-chi), I put one potato in my mouth and Goku had already eaten half a bowl of egg fried rice! I carried on eating, I didn't know I was that hungry, I ate 3 helpings. We all finished eating and Chi-chi and I cleared away the plates.  
"Thank-you for helping Lianne" Chi-chi said  
"That's ok, you fed me so I have to owe you one back, actually that food was delicious I feel one back, actually that food was delicious I feel I need to owe you twice" I said.  
"Thank-you, don't bother, all I need is a few compliments" she said smiling   
"Wow, more than I got anyway?"I said quietly  
"What do you mean?" I look up at her   
"Well my parents didn't really want me, they, they were going to take me to a whore house, to make money" I burst out crying  
"Oh you poor thing" she comforted me by hugging me. "They would've sent you to an awful place like that at the age of?? How old are you dear?" She asked  
"13" I said sobbing. I felt her cringe in disgust. I dried my eyes.  
"Well, I suppose I could find someplace else to stay?" I said looking down. Goku and Gohan came into the kitchen.  
"Is everything ok?" Goku asked concerned. Gohan looked at me.  
"Lianne what's wrong?" Gohan asked  
"Her parents were really horrible to her where she used to live," Chi-chi said explaining. I thought to myself, 'used to? What does she mean by that?'  
"Oh, sorry, do you want to come out with me, it might take your mind off it" Gohan said like he was almost pleading.  
"Ok, that'll be fun" I answered giving a slight smile. I stood up, and walked over to Gohan so I was standing next to him.  
"Thank-you Chi-chi" I said to her.  
"For what dear?" She asked.  
"For listening to me" She smiled at me while I walked into the hallway with Gohan.  
"Take a jacket it might become cold" Chi-chi called to us.  
"Sure Mum, you can borrow one of my jackets if you want" Gohan asked me.  
"Thank-you, so where are we going?" I asked while putting my jacket on.  
"It's a surprise" I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back.  
'Maybe I can tell Gohan first of where I come from' Gohan opened the front door.  
"Bye Mum, bye Dad" Gohan called  
"Bye Goku, bye Chi-chi" I called to them.  
" Have a nice time, and take care of her Gohan" Chi-chi said  
"Be back in an hour, lovebirds" I heard Goku call and snigger.  
"Dad?" Gohan whined. I laughed at it. We went outside and walked up over a hill.  
"Wow, the stars are so bright" I said admiring them. "I wish I could get closer to them" Gohan just stood there silent for a moment. He walked up to me.  
"Put your arms around my neck"  
"Ok" So I did.  
"Hang on ok?" Then he suddenly took of into the sky. 


	2. The question, To tell or not to tell whe...

Authors Note: Hey fanfiction readers I hope you liked my first chapter, now here's the next I'll try and write more on this story cause I'm enjoying it. I dont own any of the characters. BOO HOO! :( but i still like to think of them as mine... don't we all! HEHE ENJOY R+R!!!!  
  
  
I closed my eyes then opened one. I looked down.  
"Wow, it's beautiful" I said amazed  
"Cool huh?" He said  
"You're not going to drop me?" I looked at him and he laughed.  
"No, of course not" I gripped a bit more around his neck.  
"You're so lucky to be able to fly," I said to him.  
"Yeah I suppose so" I looked at him.  
"What do you mean 'I suppose so', you get to feel free, gliding through the air" I said as I closed my eyes. He flew a bit further and then landed on this cliff overlooking the sea. I stood for a moment just watching the beauty.  
"It's nice isn't it? I come here to relax and to have my quiet time" Gohan said to me. "I just thought you'd like to see it"  
"It's something you wouldn't see everyday. I don't think everyone in this world actually sees the true beauty of Earth," I said in return.  
"I know what you mean" He paused "Lianne?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You haven't said where you come from," He asked  
"Oh, ok ? Well I don't come from this dimension, I think. And I don't know how I got here, but I know I don't want to go back" I explained.  
"Oh my god, you're not a freaky alien that's come to kill my dad are you?" Gohan asked slightly shouting and moved away from me a bit.  
"Do I look like an alien to you!?" I shouted at him offended.  
"Well? I guess not" He looked down to the ground, I reckon he was thinking or trying to figure something out.  
"What's wrong?" He had a stern look on his face and I wanted to know what he was thinking. He looked at me  
"Nothing? Would you like to go back home now?" He asked.  
"Sure" We stood up and I held onto his neck again, he then took off. We landed outside his house.  
"That was really fun" I span around in delight. "Thank you"  
"Your welcome" We walked into the house and hung our jackets up. Chi-chi came into the hallway and smiled.  
"Have fun you two?" I smiled at her and nodded.  
"Uh huh, we went all over the West Mountains" Gohan said happily. I yawned. And rubbed my eyes.  
"Tired dear?" Chi-chi asked.  
"I guess" I yawned again. "I guess all this excitement is getting to me"  
"Come with me dear, lets get you ready for bed" Chi-chi said to me.  
"Goodnight Gohan, and thank you again for tonight" I said to him. He smiled at me.  
"Night Lianne" Gohan said back. Chi-chi led me to the bathroom upstairs. She took out a flannel and gave it to me.  
"Have a wash and I'll go put some night clothes on your bed" She said to me.  
"Ok thank you" she smiles and shut the door. I turned the tap on and rinsed the flannel underneath. The cool water on my face was refreshing. I looked in the mirror and thought of what had happened this day, but I'm glad it has happened. I wonder whether Gohan has told Goku or Chi-chi where I come from yet? I turned the tap off and dried my face with a towel.  



End file.
